She's The Gift That Keeps On Giving
by OldHaZel
Summary: A Klaus/Caroline. R&R. Includes OC.
1. Chapter 1

November 16, 2011

**[****Shes the gift that keeps on giving [2]****]**

You know that feeling, when it feels like someone is watching you? You give in to the urge and turn around. But no one is there. No one ever is.

'Hey! Who's there?' Caroline shouts, though she's not stupid enough to think anyone will reply to her. A small, grey, fluffy bunny hops out into her path. She slowly steps towards it like the predator she is, but it startles and runs so she follows to chase it through the trees. It's quick but so is she.

Again, as if from nowhere, its back; that feeling. It's like she is the one that's being hunted. She quickly turns to catch them, not seeing where she going and she falls catching her ankle in the plummet. She attempts to pick herself up but rests on her elbows for a moment to catch her breath; staring at the mixture of leaves and dirt beneath her she waits for her ankle to heal.

In her weakened state he steps right up to her, his dirty black worker boots stop only when she is close enough to kiss them. Caroline freezes in uncertainty; friend or foe? She feels him pick her up by the scruff of her neck, as though she is the animal. Those shoes are the last thing she sees before her sight goes black and she's out cold.

...

'I have a gift for you.' he says walking in uninvited, stopping in the doorway.

'For little old me? You shouldn't have.' his reply, sarcastic. Standing across the room he look at the man he hasn't seen for many years, a little shocked and not at all surprised at his unannounced visit.

'Now, now old friend, don't be like that. You'll love it' He goes to walk in further.

'Wow wow wow!' he throws out his hand signalling him stop. 'You know to wipe those nasty boots before you walk into my home, Nathan.' He watched as he does so. 'So then what's the occasion?'

'Long time, no see.' He smiles 'This is practically a reunion; people bring gifts to those don't they? So, did you miss me?' He walks in stopping in the archway that separates the hall from the living room.

'Please' he scoffs 'I had forgotten your existence.' He sits circling the brim of his Whiskey glass with his index finger. Growing impatient with the silence he says 'So then, where is my gift that you speak of?'

'Oh yes!' He jumps, forgetting what brought him here in the first place. He comes back inside, carrying something big, before he can cross the threshold he hears 'FEET!' being hollered from within. So he wipes his feet, again, and continues inside placing his gift on the sofa. He gazes at his old acquaintance to revel in his reaction.

It is a reaction of disbelief and confusion; he stares at it, not understanding. 'Consider it a pet.' He looks up, eyes searching for his friend only to find he is alone, his questions unanswered. He gets up and heads towards the door contemplating whether or not to go after him, then stops. He shifts, his gaze burning into the back of the sofa and slowly makes his way over to it, not taking his eyes of his gift. He finds himself sitting on the low coffee table in front of the sofa , jaw resting in his hands, his elbows on his knees, frozen; not knowing what to do. He falls into a trance-like state, which is till his gift starts to move, stirring from her involuntary slumber. Immediately panicked by what she sees when her eyes focus, she jumps up bracing herself on her seat, forcing herself into it as though it will provide her some protection.

Wide-eyed and breathless she brings herself to speak...'Klaus!'

He offers a very sarcastic welcoming smile 'Caroline.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I get you a drink, love?" He gets up and walks over to a cabinet full of liquor. She stares at him warily; knowing to keep her guard up. His back turned to her while he pours his own drink she quickly looks around, she notices the still open front door. Still not getting his reply he turns to her and throws his arms out to signal 'Well?'

"Really?" she asks disbelievingly.

"Excuse my hospitality dear, but you do look as though you need one. Anyone would think you've been dragged through a hedge backwards."

She immediately brings her hands up to try and fix her hair, "Something strong...Vodka?"

He passes her glass to her which, without delay, takes a mouthful.

"Now is my company really that bad?" he acts hurt.

"You have no idea."

He sits back and takes in the sight of her, completely dishevelled. He thinks to himself that Nathan isn't so good on the wrapping. His thoughts cause him to chuckle out loud. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm popping upstairs, make yourself at home." He saunters his way to through the room. "Oh and Caroline... don't bother trying to run; we both know you won't get far." He then slams the front door shut creating a deafening bang, leaving a dead silence in the room.

...

After half an hour Caroline is still downstairs, she decided it was best to just stay, she knew his was right. She can hear him shuffling upstairs; she has so many questions, though she daren't go up there. So she waits. Eventually she hears him come down the stairs; she is sitting in the kitchen at the high counter. She keeps her eyes on him as he makes his way around the floor; she feels very uncomfortable and shifts in the stool whilst building up the courage.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on here?" bursts out. He looks at her as if she is talking a different language showing no signs of saying anything.

"Why am I here? How did I get here? Where is here? What do you want? What do you need me for? ... And are you going to leave me looking like this?"

His expression changes as if he finally understands "Ooh, Caroline" he walks closer, his bare feet patting on the tiled floor. "So many questions." He stops opposite her, the counter in between them, he leans forwards resting on it. "Oh, but that last one, definitely not, the sight of you is giving me a headache."

"Why did you bring me here, if not just to insult me?"

"You are mistaken if you think I would waste any of my time, energy, effort and thought on you my dear. You were given."

"Yea, right" she scoffs.

"Excuse me?" He states disapprovingly of her attitude.

"So someone brought me here... for you... brought me... to you... bit random don't you think. You are going to have to come up with something better if you want to hide your pervy Vampire ways."

He straightens clearly provoked by her words. "What's the matter, Klaus? Am I on to you?" faking a concerned tone. Within the second he is in front of her, his large hand covering her neck. "Consider this a warning, Caroline." He pulls her face closer to his "Note I don't give many." He releases her; she slumps back into the seat gasping. He walks away from her, pacing a little to calm himself, he stops and leans against a wall facing her.

"What do you mean I was given?" She rubs her neck.

"I mean an old mate of mine dropped you off this evening, giving no reason as to why. So you see we are both in the dark." His anger gone, but still mean.

"If you don't want me why don't you just let me go?"

"Because, you might become useful."

She brings her frowning face to look at him, "Who knows what evil I might get up to in the near future, I might need you; leverage and what not; saves me the trouble of having to get you myself." She looks at him still frowning, he tuts and rolls his eyes "Careful, you wouldn't want your face to stick like that forever." He lets his eyes wonder over her hair, skin and clothes, "The bathroom is at the top of the stairs; _please_ take advantage." She pushes herself off of the stool following his direction tensing as she passes him.

...

In the bathroom she gets a proper look at herself, shocked at how she tousled she is; leaves in her hair, dirt on her ripped clothing and make up smudged. She turns the tap on the bath and runs her fingers through the hot water growing impatient. "Oh my God" she sighs as she pulls the leaves from her knotted mass of hair. She removes her jacket and shoes and turns to search the room for a towel. She leaves the bathroom on the hunt for a cupboard of some kind. The first door she comes across, however, is a room; decorated for a female, early twenties she guesses. She steps inside curiosity getting the best of her.

"Lost?" She jumps, she turns to him and he's leaning against the door frame.

"I was just looking for a towel" he throws one at her and she catches it.

"There you go. And if you want something to change into, check the wardrobe; it belongs to the woman I killed to get the house, so don't feel like your stealing." He walks off leaving her there.

She moves towards the door then realises she does need something to change into; she glances at the wardrobe and forces herself to walk over to it. She opens it, pleasantly greeted with beautiful clothes; she quickly picks some items out not wanting to linger.

Back in the bathroom she squeezes in some bath cream and watches the bubbles bounce to life. She removes the rest of her clothing and steps into the bath, not hesitating against the hot water. She turns the tap off and relaxes back, sliding until neck deep she feels as though she is sliding into paradise. She closes her eyes and for a short moment she pretends that she is at home, nothing wrong, the thought makes her smile – until reality comes back.

Forty-five minutes later she gets out, hair and body washed, feeling refreshed. She pulls on the clothes she selected; it doesn't feel like stealing but it does feel wrong. She stands in front of the mirror again and stares at herself for a moment noticing how tired she looks. Next to the sink is a hairbrush, she uses it to scrape her hair back and she ties it into a bun. Not in a hurry to go back down stairs she pulls the plug on the bath water and watches it until the last drop is gone. Eventually she opens the door and slowly makes her way down the stairs, she listens to find his position and she hears him close. At the foot of the stairs she sees him in the living room, legs crossed – man style, and he's reading a newspaper.

"Don't you look human" she states walking through the arch way and stopping next to the sofa.

His eyes roam her body and the new clothes she if wearing. She picked a pair of skinny jeans and loose jumper to wear and she looks casually beautiful. "I see they fit well." She rolls her eyes and thinks back to how he attacked her when she called him pervy.

"Yea, just about, jeans are a little loose." She slides her thumbs in the gap, feeling his eyes still on her she sits on the arm of the sofa.

"No worries we will just have to fatten you up a bit, wont we." He gets up and walks towards her "Speaking of which, I'm on my way out for something to eat" he stops about four feet away from her.

"Don't you mean someone?"

He laughs "You say it as if it's wrong"

"It is."

"Caroline dear, if anyone is doing something wrong, I think it's you eating bunnies. Lions eat...Zebras don't they? Why fight nature..." he offers a hand for to take, as calmly as if he were just asking her to dance, not to kill someone. She looks at it, then at him, then slides off the arm and onto the cushions "Where's the remote?"

He walks off, "Very well, have it your way." The doors slams shut and she finally relaxes knowing the distance between them is growing.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night outside by the time he got back. Caroline had fallen asleep on the sofa, the TV the only thing generating light. The sound of the door opening and people stumbling in wakes her. She gets up and makes her way over to the hall and flicks the light on. Klaus is holding up some woman, who is very drunk, "See Klaus, every woman has to be drunk to be around you." He throws her a sharp look "If you don't mind, I'll be eating in the kitchen." He walks on dragging the woman along with him. She's barely half way up the stairs before she hears the piercing scream of the woman's last breath. She continues on her way shaking her head in disapproval. At the woman's room, Caroline finds it a little harder to enter this time, she takes in the appearance of the room a lot more closely this time. She knows she is looking into someone's life and personality; someone who was now unfairly dead at the hand, or rather teeth, of a monster. She sits on the side of the bed and picks up a photo from the bedside table. It's an image of two girls, one of them having to be the person this room belongs to. She can't stop the tear escaping.

"There are leftovers; are you sure I can't tempt you?" he's leaning in the doorway again. She doesn't look away from the picture, barely even registers his presence. Not to be ignored it prompts him to enter, he sees the object in her hand and takes it from her. "Pretty thing wasn't she."

"You're evil."

"I can be quite lovely when I want to thank you."

She looks up to him "You have blood around your mouth." He wipes his face and sits next to her.

"I don't know what to say, Caroline...What you want me to say."

Her mouth moves as if she can't decide what to say, "Me either." She looks at him, into his eyes and him into hers. It's a long moment. In her eyes he sees sadness and something pleading with him to be kind. In his eyes she sees...nothing.

...

The next morning the birds are heard singing from the tree outside. Before she opens her eyes she forgets where she is, hoping it all to be a bad dream. When her eyes open she sees the borrowed room and sighs as she pulls the covers back. She walks out onto the landing and spots the door to another room slightly open. She walks over and pushes it gently; the room is plain, basically decorated in blues and browns. He's there, stretched across the bed on his stomach. She loiters for a while, she has never seen him look so harmless.

Hungry and craving she searches for something, anything to take the edge off. The milk for cereal is off and the bread for toast is mouldy, feeling defeated she slams the cupboard door shut.

"Could you not be so loud, you woke me." he still looks half asleep.

"There is no food"

"Well I don't have a need for it do I. Besides I provided a perfectly good meal for you last night."

"You're a fool if you think I'm eating a human."

"I may be a lot of things, love, but I'm not, nor have I ever been, a fool."

"Soo..." she shrugs.

"So, seen as I don't trust you to go outside and I don't have any minions as of yet, looks like I'm going to have to do a bit of shopping." He picks up a jacket, put his shoes on "Any requests?" he sarcastically asks; ignoring it she replies "Yes, I'm all for second hand clothes and everything but I draw the line at underwear." She puts her hands on her hips. He stops, speechless for a moment "Underwear...it's on the list." And he leaves.

She goes back up to 'her' room, this is the first time she has been able to see the room in proper daylight. There is a wardrobe, a large chest of draws, a dresser table and the bed a four poster - all white. She walks over the hard wood floor onto the perfectly white fluffy rug, it feels wonderful moulding between her toes. She looks at every product on the dresser, most of it make up and other beauty products. Both the draws and the wardrobe are full of clothes and she takes the time to look at every item of clothing. She picks out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a t–shirt, changes out of the PJs she found and puts on a pair of thick beige woolly socks over the top. She makes her way down into the kitchen again, eyeing the tiled floor she has an idea she can't resist. She takes a small run and slides along the tiles in her socks, she does it multiple times, making her way around the island a couple times. In the midst of her fun the front door opens.

"Honey I'm home" he comes into the room smiling. He places four bags down on the counter, "For my first time food shopping I think I did quite well."

She walks over to the bags and starts rummaging through one, "You've never gone food shopping before? You have been alive for centuries!" She pulls out a packet of potato chips and starts to eat, she holds them out to offer him some.

"Human food, no thank you" he speaks like she is ridiculous.

"You drink their liquor don't you?" he thinks it over realising she has a point, "Why not." He reaches over and takes one, nodding approvingly at the taste. "It's been so long since I have had anything solid I am surprised I can remember how to chew" he takes another. She watches him, he seems quite excited and she can't help but feel like she is sharing a moment with him, her smile grows as wide as his, "Gosh, I almost wanna take a photo of you" he smiles at her feeling a little bit shy.

...

Two months pass and she feels quite comfortable, like it's her home as well. It can't be said that they are close but she finds it a lot easier to talk to him now. The past three weeks he has sat down to have 'human food' with her every night. He's still not letting her outside so she writes a list and he goes to the shop – thought she daren't think of how he pays for it. It's a Thursday evening and Caroline is just placing their plates down on the table when Klaus enters the dining room.

"I can't button these trousers!" he complains and she laughs watching him desperately trying to close the gap. "It's all this food you are feeding me." He sits at his place, picks up his fork and digs in.

"Errm I not feeding you all those snacks I know you steal throughout the day." She raises her eyebrows. He doesn't reply; he's intently looking into the living room.

She hits his bicep "Klaus! Don't watch the TV when we're eating." He huffs and rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't have to keep saying it if you would stop doing it"

"Whatever" He mumbles with his mouthful. When his mouth is clear her looks at her questioningly "Love, why is no one looking for you? I would have thought a rescue attempt would have been made by now, that gang of yours is awfully protective of its members."She looks down at her food, sad. "What?"

"Klaus...it's been 65 years since we saw you last. Everyone human is dead and anyone supernatural has moved on - I did. I live, or lived, in a more woody area a couple towns away from Mystic Falls."

"Oh" He actually feels a little bad for making her sad. "I guess my perception of time is a little off" he speaks gently. He almost reaches out to touch her hand, but changes his mind.

"Hmm, it's no surprise that 65 years doesn't seem like that much to you."

"I picked up some chocolate in my last shop. I know how you women are about your chocolate. Maybe it would provide some comfort?" she chuckles at his suggestion. "Yes, maybe, how sweet of you Mr Evil."

A laughter is heard by someone coming into the room, Klaus bolts up at the sight of him.

"Nathan!"

"I don't think evil is an appropriate term for this man any more dear." His hands are in his pockets whilst he leans against the kitchen counter that looks into the open dining area. Caroline twists in her seat to follow him with her eyes.

"What do you want here Nathaniel?" his tone demanding an answer. "Klaus who is this?" Caroline looks back and forth between them, but they both ignore her. "I'm here to take back my gift" He is calm. Klaus takes in a long breath, he acknowledges Caroline by turning to face her "Caroline go upstairs. Now." He barks at her. She doesn't hesitate; in a swift movement she is out of her seat out of the room, almost running up the stairs. She closes the door behind her but she can still hear them. Klaus waits to hear her door shut before he looks away from her seat and back to Nathan.

"I won't let you take her" his voice and expression are stern.

"I'm doing it in your best interest! Look at yourself mate! You're playing happy families with a Baby Vamp. When I dropped her off this is not how I thought you would react. I thought she would be dead by now. You, my old friend, have gone soft, lost your touch. Only a fool would respect you now." He moves in the direction of Caroline but Klaus is in front of him before he can take his third step.

"I..will..not..let..you..take..her" his vampire face is creeping forward uncontrollably. The distance between them only inches.

"Fine. Keep it." He walks away, towards the back door this time. Without turning around he says "I am sorry 'Lord' Niklaus" he air quotes with his fingers "for corrupting the best." And he's gone.

Upstairs Caroline hears everything. She wants to go down and speak to him, but before she can move, there is an over whelming uproar of things smashing and breaking. She settles back and waits.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been quiet for a while now, Caroline is slowly walking towards the dining room, she sees parts of broken objects scattered over the kitchen floor. Her head is telling her to go back but her legs carry her on regardless – or maybe it was her heart, she couldn't tell. Plate, glass, picture frame, and even a chair fragments are everywhere, it's impossible to step around them. He is at the far end of the room sitting on a chair with his back to her, his head in his hands. She knows before he speaks she is too soon, he isn't completely calm yet.

"Klaus" Her voice is sweet, innocent and scared. His head lifts out of his hands and turns slightly in her direction.

"We are going out." she is momentarily deceived by the calmness in his voice, however when he fully turns she can see he is far from it just by looking at his face. He walks towards her with clenched fists and she takes a few steps back. "You have an hour. Go make yourself pretty." He walks to his liquor cabinet and pours himself a big drink.

Upstairs Caroline fixes her make-up and hair, she has ten minutes left so quickly goes to the wardrobe in search of an outfit. On the far left side she comes across a pretty little black dress and changes into it. She goes over to the closet and grabs some heels and decided to leave a jacket, it's a warm night. She meets him downstairs he looks nice in his dress shirt.

"So, do I look pretty?"

"It will do" he puts his glass down, takes her by the forearm and pulls her out the house.

...

He took them to a bar in town, when they arrived he seated Caroline in a booth straight away and brought her a drink over. He walks off again and she hasn't seen him for over an hour. Just as she is about to leave he comes back – a girl not far behind him. They slide into a booth in front of her and they look very happy.

"Who is this?"

"This is..." his face contracts as he quickly thinks.

"Stacey...I'm Stacey"

"Right of course" he smiles at her.

"Are we leaving soon?" Caroline asks wanting his new friend to go away.

"If you want to, love. You know the way home. But it's been ages since I've had a _proper_ meal, so Suzie and I are going to get something to eat." He winks at Caroline on the word proper.

"Stacey...her name is Stacey" She gets up and leaves.

...

Five minutes later Klaus and Stacey are outside, leaning against the back wall of the bar. His teeth are in her neck and she has just fallen unconscious. All of a sudden he retracts, all he can see is Caroline, she fills his head and he can't bring himself to continue. In anger he puts his fist through the wall. He steps away from Stacey and she drops to the floor, he doesn't want to be near her. In the next second he takes off, he gets home just as she is approaching the front door. "Caroline" he sounds breathless.

"Open the door" she doesn't turn to him. He unlocks it and they both go through. He walks into the middle of the living room and starts pacing around the coffee table, she stops in the archway.

"This is all your fault" Still pacing.

"What the hell was that about? You haven't touched a human in five weeks, Klaus."

"I was perfectly fine before you got here" he gets louder.

"No you weren't, you haven't been fine for a long time." She raises her voice with him.

"It's who I am Caroline!" he's practically screaming.

"I don't think it is. I don't think this is who you are" she's quieter.

"Oh really"

"Yes. I think you were angry in the beginning when you first turned so you acted out. It's what you became known for so you kept it up, and sure it helped you get what you wanted. Soon enough you forgot what it was like before – when you were human. You get a lot of 'respect' and everyone thinks you're the biggest badass; when really you're the weakest person anyone could meet because you refuse to feel. I don't think you would even be able to handle emotions. I believe that the strongest people are those who come back from the worst of heartbreaks, and all you do it cause them. I think I'm going to leave here a lot stronger." She's very upset, you can hear it in her voice and you can see it in the tears that fall.

"It's too late for me to change, Caroline" he looks at her, his face showing sadness, but she won't believe that's what he is feeling.

"Gosh Klaus that's not what this is, it's about being honest with yourself! Haven't you watched enough teen movies, that's practically the point in all of them."

"I don't think you can understand"

"What? Is it too hard? Is that the one thing you can't do, be honest? If you can't be honest with yourself then you obviously can't be honest with me. Which leads me to the question of: who the hell have I been around for the past month? Because it's certainly not this guy." He doesn't know what to say to her. He can't remember the last time he was truly stumped for words. But by all means she accomplished it, if anyone could, it would be her. If it had been anyone else talking to him like this they would have been dead by now. But he stands there, frozen, every muscle still. "I wish I could have as big of effect on you as that guy who came here earlier." She walks off, wiping her soaked face.

"I didn't kill her, Caroline" she looks at him and stops to let him know she is listening but he isn't facing her, he is looking out of the window.

"What?" her stressed vocal cords make it squeak.

"I stopped"

"Why?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" She rolls her eyes at his words.

"Yes" He turns his body to be directly facing hers.

"I stopped because of you" he takes slow steps towards her; he stops when he cannot go further because his toes are touching hers.

"But...did you want to?" he places his right hand on the side of her face and brushes a strand of hair away that is stuck to her damp cheek with his thumb.

"I knew it would make you happy if I did. I don't want you be sad. Please...stop crying." She starts to believe that the sad emotion is mutual in that room.

"I can't, like I said, all you do is cause heartbreak" she gently takes his hand away from her face and looks him in the eye one last time for that night "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" his voice is low, almost breaking.

She stops on the second step when he speaks again "You look beautiful by the way." She carries on when he hears him stop.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter you lovely readers. Please review. I decided to create an outfit for Caroline and searched for an image that looked similar to the one I had in mind for her room. The link is long and I have no idea if you can click on it or have to copy it but good luck. I hope it works – if it doesn't I'm sorry for wasting your valuable reading time. =) Thank you. Xx.**

Just for the purpose of fun here is what I imagine Caroline's outfit to be like: .com/cgi/set-fans?id=39817615

And just for the simples of it here is what I figure the room Caroline uses to look like: ./imgres?q=white+and+purple+room+%2B+4+poster+bed&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=FGf&sa=N&rls=:en-US:official&tbm=isch&tbnid=GSjI3o3CvMbh8M:&imgrefurl=.com/browse-by-style/classic/glamorous-fairytale-bedroom/&docid=kRgC_ITHeBtuOM&imgurl=.&w=600&h=716&ei=8yLMTrOhMIaX8QOzg6HjDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=917&vpy=312&dur=6821&hovh=245&hovw=205&tx=90&ty=107&sig=106208481404003143833&page=2&tbnh=152&tbnw=127&start=16&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:16&biw=1280&bih=707


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Please do review, I like to know what you guys are thinking =)**

* * *

><p>The dress from the night before is crumpled on the floor next to the bed. Caroline gets a headache just at the thought of going downstairs, though she doesn't know if he is awake yet. She forces herself out of bed and gets herself ready. Yesterday's curls are clipped into a cute updo and her make-up is a little heavier than usual. She works slowly to prolong the time before she has to go downstairs. The clothes in the wardrobe are not her usual style but they are amazing, she loves every piece. Today she doesn't want to wear what she has been sticking to so far – jumper and jeans. She wants to take advantage of the situation and she wants him to notice her – all the time. After ten minutes of changing her mind she finally settles on an outfit. It's not colourful, but it's quite sexy and that's how she wants him to think of her now. The trousers are leather look and her top shows a little cleavage. The heels are high but she doesn't care. She carefully goes downstairs; these heels aren't built for them.<p>

When he sees her he does a double take. His eyes are wide and he can't take her in. He has never seen her like this before. He swallows hard getting a look from behind too. She acts as normal as possible but it's difficult when she knows he is staring. She pours her morning coffee with her back to him to hide her blushing cheeks. When she turns around he quickly looks away. The atmosphere is awkward and neither of them wants to be the first to speak. They tolerate the silence. When he looks at her she looks away and when she looks at him he looks away.

After two minutes that felt like forever, she walks away. When he realises she is on her way to the door he pipes up. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Out"

"I don't think so" he gets up and follows her.

She turns on her heel "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to" he thinks about Nathan and knows he is out there somewhere still. He doesn't want her to be taken, or hurt. Not that he will admit it. "I don't trust you" he takes another look at her, and he realises he doesn't want other men to be seeing her like this.

"Are you kidding me" she's fed up. "There is nothing to do here"

"Do...do you want to talk"

"I'm sorry I'm gonna need you to repeat that"

He huffs "Talk"

"Lets go" she hurries of into the living area with him shortly behind. They sit on the sofa, careful to not get too close. He doesn't speak so she speaks for him "Did you want to speak about last night?"

He nods "But I'm not quite sure what I want to say though."

"Say whatever you need to say"

"I almost kissed you didn't I" she is shocked; it's not what she was expecting.

"But you didn't."

"You didn't let me. There is a difference."

"No..I..I didn't."

"Yes you did you walked away."

"Okay so if I hadn't, would you have kissed me?"

"I guess we will never know"

"Does that mean you like me?"

He thinks about his answer, he knows if he tells the truth everything will change and she will probably end up hurt. So he lies. He forces a smile "Of course not love, merely a moment. With you being all upset and what not I thought I might have a chance of getting lucky. You know what I mean"

"I do" She doesn't let it get to her, she knows he only means it on the surface. "I feel sorry for you sometimes." She doesn't know if they will ever be together but she knows she is going to make it difficult for them to be apart, she is going to show him what he is missing alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right so last time didn't go so well with the links, I am new to this so I'm still getting the hang of it. The links are now on my profile, including one for the outfit in this chapter. I have created quite a few outfits for Caroline, I think it helps if you have a picture to go off when it comes to imagining what people have for reading. =)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The next night she was all dolled up again. This time she was in a sapphire, figure hugging, sweetheart neckline, strapped dress. Her accessories were black, her hair was straight and she was on her last stroke of mascara when she heard her opportunity arise. He was getting in the shower; she grabs her clutch and heads for the door. He won't be able to come after her quickly due to his lack of clothes, the running water will affect his hearing and she waited till she was outside before putting on her heels. She needed to speak to someone, anyone but Klaus. She is in that house all day and it's starting to get really boring. She is going out and if she happens to bring someone back to that house, well I guess she will find out what happens.

"You have got to be new" Caroline is sitting at the bar sipping her drink when she hears the man speak. He comes into sight and sits next to her smiling. Relieved to see he is quite attractive she continues his starter.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't understand how I could have missed you." He looks her over again from the front, his eyes linger over...certain parts. She straightens her back and flicks her hair over her shoulder.

A while later they are still talking – more flirting that talking albeit. She has her index finger running up and down his arm that is placed on the bar; his other arm is on the back of her chair. After sharing a few whispers they get up and walk to the door. "So your place?"

"Errm." Suddenly faced with the prospect of taking him home she has second thoughts. "Yes" she says anyway. Before they reach the doorstep the door swings open, he is clearly angry. Then his eyes move to the man standing behind her. She tries ignoring him by attempting to walk past but him arm comes across the gap.

"Well I've been wondering where you have been. And you wonder why I don't trust you."

"I came home didn't I?"

"Yes and something followed you"

"Hi, I'm Aaron." He tries to interject.

"I don't care."

"Excuse us"

"He is not coming in here"

"Oh move" and she shoves him causing him to fall back into the door. They go upstairs quickly. He is furious but will wait until the morning; he might kill her if he doesn't.

"Who was that?" Aaron questions as Caroline removes his shirt and kisses his chest.

"Don't worry about him, he just lives here." Once her dress collapses to the ground they fall backwards on the bed.

...

The next morning he is already in the kitchen when she comes down. Her hair is a total mess and she is still half asleep, he laughs at her appearance "Don't you look lovely"

"Speak for yourself, you look like crap too."

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night did I"

"Me either" she smiles widely and he just rolls his eyes.

"Anyone would think you are trying to make me jealous."

"I'm surprised you even notice what goes on around you with your head being so far up your own ass an' all"

"Do not test me, Caroline." He stands up his shoulders wide, clearly angry. He walks over to her stopping when his chest touches her shoulder; she is facing away refusing to look at him. "I believe when you first came here I told you that I don't give many warnings" he has her by the upper arm and is squeezes it tightly "consider yourself very, _very_, lucky. Treat me how you did last night once more and I don't think I will be able to help what happens. We clear?" she nods. He lets go and takes a few steps back, he doesn't like treating her like this anymore, but he thinks he has to, he can't think of another way to keep her at a distance.

She slowly moves around him when Aaron comes down the stairs, meeting him by the front door they exchange a few words and one last kiss. Klaus looks away when they do, he doesn't like him being close her. He leaves and Caroline turns for the stairs straight away. She gets in the shower spending most of it just standing there letting the water run over her. It feels good to be clean of all the leftovers of her make-up. She wonders whether or not they have gone back to square one, that day seems to be repeating itself, the day she was dropped off. She sits in the bay window in her room. She doesn't know how long it's been but the sun has started to set.

He comes in, without knocking of course, but doesn't say anything. She ignores him, his stubbornness is as strong as hers so the silence loiters which makes her speak in frustration. "What?" she snaps.

"I'm sorry"

She turns to look at him, to make sure he is sincere and it looks like he is. "What?" it's softer this time.

"I have had time to think and I have concluded that I may have gone about things wrong. I thought that we were getting too close and I figured it would end up like it always does, usually death, but whichever way it's always me alone." He sits on the bed. "It's not that I don't mind being alone, and this may be hard for you to believe, but it does hurt when people leave, even me. So I did what comes natural, got mean." She smiles knowing he wants her to stay. She gets up and takes a seat next to him.

"You know you are going to have to trust me?" she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yes. And I consider you a good friend now." It's now she notices him fiddling with a small rectangular box "I want to give you something to prove it." He holds it out for her. She takes it; she is rather excited but manages to keep calm on the outside. It makes her give a little gasp when she sees it. It's a beautiful, fragile looking vintage watch. "I've had it quite some time but I think it deserves someone who is going to appreciate it – someone who can wear it even."

"Thank you" She leans over and puts an arm around him, even managing to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Will you let me take you out tonight?"

"What like you did last time?" she is unsure.

"It won't be like that, I promise." He hand is on her knee. "A different place, a different atmosphere and no arguments." She jumps up heading for the wardrobe.

"I've seen just the thing to wear in here." He smiles and watches as she rummages then leaves her to it.

...

They leave an hour later, she is in a green vintage wrap dress to match her new watch, and she loves it, mostly because it is from him. He isn't looking too bad himself, suited in a dress shirt and tie. They go to a small restaurant; it's quite full and buzzing with conversation. They are seated at a booth by the wall and give the waiter their drinks.

"You should wear a tie more often."

"You think?" he looks at himself "I'll take your word for it"

Their night continues full of conversation, he gets a lot of information from her; the girl can talk for England. She pokes for details about his past but he seems a little reluctant to give them up, so in the end she just takes what she can get. When their dinner comes she takes one bite and pulls an unpleasant face so he swaps his meal with hers, and she carries on content. The walk home is slow and about half way there she loops her arm through his; it's like she doesn't even realise she has done it but neither of them react. They get in and make their way upstairs, they trade kisses on the cheek and make their way to their own room.

She walks to the desk, puts her bag on the chair and looks back at the door. She wants to see him, unwilling to let the night end just yet. She leaves her room pleasantly surprised seeing he is doing the same. No words need to be spoken. He pulls her in for a long awaited kiss. His grip on her waist is firmer than it needs to be, she has no intention of going anywhere but he holds her there anyway. They stumble into the doorframe but he uses it to his advantage to force their bodies together even more. They move into her room eager to get their hands on each other properly. Needless to say her dress is removed faster than the time it takes her to realise it has. They fall back on the bed and he acts out the things he has only imagined doing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoop! Thought it was about time! For those of you who are curious here are the outfits for Caroline in this chapter, the first dress and the second. The watch is also in the second picture. Just remove the spaces. =) Don't forget to review.**

**Dress 1: polyvore .com /untitled_22/set?id=39964933**

**Dress 2: polyvore .com /untitled_29/set?id=39999499**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when he wakes he rolls onto his side glad to see her, it confirms last night wasn't just another one of his dreams. Her back is to him, he reaches out and plays with a few strands of her hair, his index finger travels down her bare back until it meets the sheet at her waist. The feeling stirs her; she sleepily moves onto her back and looks at him.

"Good morning" he greets her.

She smiles at him pulling the sheet up to cover herself. With an extended arm around her waist he pulls her up to his chest. She puts a kiss there, then one on the front of his neck and when he looks down at her she puts one on his lips. Not satisfied he pulls her back for more than a quick peck. Relaxing back he moves a piece of hair out her face and puts his arm around her. She plays with his hand and eventually intertwines her fingers with his.

"I trust you enjoyed our evening then?" his suggestive tone gets a playful hit from Caroline. After a kiss on the top of her head he slides out of the bed and leaves the room climbing into his boxers. She stays there for a while, never been one able to get out of bed straight away. The smell of something cooking is what finally makes her move. When she gets up she grabs his dress shirt for the quickest and fastens a button to keep it together, then follows her nose to the kitchen.

"Wow!" she stands in the doorway, eyes wide thinking her morning groggily eyes are fooling her. Klaus is standing at the stove, still in just his boxers, spatula in hand, poking at the pan. She is stuck for words so all she gets out of a bunch of muffled nothings. "You're cooking" she finally manages to put together.

"I'm attempting it. It's a lot harder than I initially thought." He pouts and throws the spatula into the pan. She goes over to him and pushes him to the side and takes over.

"Watch the Master at work." His face is still pouting, she finds it awfully cute. "What?"

"I wanted to do it for you."

"And as sweet as that is, you used to be an evil ass that everybody hated, let's not try for too much niceness in just 24 hours, okay." She pats his arm whilst speaking.

"Was that an insult?" he reflects on it and even Caroline stops to think back, and then shrugs it off.

"If you want to do something you can go get me some orange juice." She kisses his cheek "It would be greatly appreciated"

He opens the fridge. "You are going to have to go to the store" she informs and he gives her a look. "It won't be the same without juice."

"Fine, I will go" she taps him on the bum as he walks past.

Once everything is done cooking she turns the heat low to keep it warm. Upstairs she changes into something with more layers. When she hears the door open and close she hurries down; thirsty for her juice. "Did they have it?" She makes it all the way to the kitchen without getting a reply. She feels him behind her, his arms grip her strongly.

...

When Klaus get home he walks through the already open door cautiously. "Caroline?" he goes further in looking and listening intently, but there is no one to make any noise. The juice carton drops to the floor. He stands in the middle of the floor not knowing what to do, "Caroline!"

...

It's a serious case of déjà vu when Caroline comes to. There is someone standing in front of her but her blurry vision if stopping her from identifying him. He gets closer by kneeling to her level.

"It's about time" he reaches out but she quickly dodges his touch. "Don't be afraid I have no plans to hurt you – yet." He leaves her alone. She moves and feels the chains detaining her, one on her right wrist and another on her right ankle. When she can clearly see her surroundings it only adds to her panic. The room is dark and dirty, the only thing in there is her. She angrily pulls at the chains; she tries it for hours but to no avail.

It feels like days before she sees him again. It's now when she can finally recognise his face.

"I know you; I saw you at the house" her voice is hoarse from the crying, tiredness and thirst.

"I believe we have crossed paths a few times now. The name's Nathan." He throws a blood bag; it practically lands into her lap. She scurries as far away from it as possible, the chains almost cut into her flesh. His hands are in his pockets and he stands with good posture. He observes her reaction. A little baffled he kicks it closer to her and watches her squirm again.

"I don't want it"

"I'm sorry; you are a vampire aren't you?"

"I do not want it" the words come out slow and sharp.

"There will come a point when you will have no choice. You won't be able to control it. It will be all you want."

"Is that what you want? Get me to have some blood?"

"Well it isn't my main objective but it will be a nice perk; I know how much you hate it." He smirks.

"Your main objective?"

"Klaus"

"What do you want with him?"

"Klaus has done a lot of things for me in the past. Now I'm going to pay him back some. See my first attempt didn't go as I had thought. That was you by the way. I figured he could use something to eat, torture, kill or play with. Or maybe set you up servant style. But no. I don't know what you did but you ruined everything, you ruined him." He gets angrier and louder with each word and takes steps closer. He grabs a fistful of hair and pulls her to stand with him. "And I'm going to use you to fix him."

"You can't fix something that isn't broken." he holds her against the wall pressing her into it, hard.

"Once he sees how wrong he is I am sure I will have no difficulty in reversing your damage. He isn't what a vampire should be. I just need you out of the way first."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I want that pleasure to be his."

"Why did you choose me to give to him? I doubt it was a coincidence"

"No, I thought that given your history it would be sweeter, closure almost I guess." He lets her go and leaves again.

The loud slam of the door makes Caroline flinch. She slowly slides down the wall to collapse on the floor. The blood bag is only an arm's length away. She desperately fights the urge that leads to a slippery slope.

...

Klaus answers the front door to an arrogantly smiling Nathan. Not that he needed it, but that smile provokes him pin to the wall by his neck even harsher.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"I know you it was you, Nathan."

"Calm down, calm down. I have no idea what you are talking about, let me go so we can talk properly will you." Klaus grips his neck tighter.

"What have you done with Caroline?"

"Do you honestly think I would be stupid enough to take her from you?"

"You already tried once"

"Yes, and I got the message. Now let me go and maybe I can help." Klaus looks him in the eye and tries to read him. After a long thought he takes his hand away and steps back. Nathan walks into the living room and leans by the window while Klaus sits in his armchair. "So why don't you start by telling me what happened."

"I don't know, I came home and she was gone."

"How far have you gotten in looking for her?" he sits on the window seat with crossed legs.

"No where. There is nothing here, nothing to follow. No witch to help."

"How long has it been?"

"Twenty-two days."

"You know, I could always just get you another one." Klaus fails to see the humour and so takes his annoyance from Nathan out on the arm of the chair he is sitting on. "I don't see the appeal of her if I say so myself. Why do you want her back so badly?"

"I just want her safe. God knows what is happening to her, if she is even alive."

"Did you ever consider the possibility that she decided to leave on her own free will?"

"If she wanted to leave she would have tried to do so in the beginning."

"But you would have killed her then, no? By getting you to fall in love with her it gave her the chance she needed to escape. She probably thinks you won't hurt her now. Maybe you have been deceived old friend."

"No."

"I think you should take advantage of the situation, now that she has gone you can get back to how you were. Her bad influence was an unnecessary nuisance. Look at yourself, sitting here pining after some pathetic girl. If the last century you saw the present you he would beat it out of you in an instant. You won't even force a witch into helping you, a measly little witch. And when was the last time you had any blood. Don't you see it? Let me help you."

"Why are you so desperate for me to be how I was?" he stands from his chair and squints.

"Because these aren't the rules you have stood by for the past millennium. I am doing you a favour – as a true friend. I like to think you would do the same." He walks towards the door. "And all because of some girl. I hope she doesn't turn up dead." He leaves.

Klaus slumps back into the chair. He screams and kicks the coffee table in a fit of anger. For the first time in many centuries he feels like he could cry.

...

This time when Nathan goes into the room he is holding Caroline in, he sees what he has been waiting for. He picks up the empty blood bag off the floor; there is hardly a drop left.

"Took you long enough. Was it good?" she doesn't reply, she doesn't even look at him anymore. "I prefer mine nice and fresh at thirty-seven degrees though. Maybe next time." He sits on the chair he put in there, it isn't for Caroline; he always leaves it out of reach for her when he leaves, maybe its part of his torture. The leg he crosses taps the air as if he is in a jolly mood.

"Sooo... guess who I went to see today?" she doesn't move a muscle, just sits limply against the wall staring across the room. "I went to see your boyfriend. His love for you has truly made him weak, he couldn't even see through my lies. Fool." She turns so quickly it hurts her stiff neck; he got her attention at the word love, she almost asks him to say it again. "Phase one is done. He is probably there now thinking about what I said, hopefully realising I am right."

"I am actually starting to question your sanity. Can vampires be psychopaths?"

"I am not crazy. I am a good friend, I am objective and I do what needs to be done"

She laughs "You just don't see it do you? Gosh, it's starting to look like you are in love with the man." He doesn't move, not even his facial expression; it's like he is panicking on the inside. He leaves hastily. Caroline sits wondering if she just made him realise the true intentions behind his plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus drops into his sofa feeling defeated. He pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to push the headache back. Nathan isn't long behind him. He stands in front of the window leaning back with his hands in the pockets of his navy slacks.

"Well at least we tried." He shrugs. Klaus shoots him a deadly look.

They have just come back after 3 days going to Texas and back. One day prior to this Nathan had approached Klaus with a lead he had 'stumbled' upon.

_**4 Days ago**_

"_I think you are going to be pleased, Old Friend" Nathan enters via the back door of the house smiling. _

"_Why is that?" Klaus enters the kitchen with his Whisky, he looks tired and deflated. _

"_I think I have staggered upon something. Do you remember that egotistic, pompous gang of toddler vamps about, err, two centuries ago." Klaus squints willing the memory to come back. "We were in Paris. There were about six of them, the leader was what the modern children would call Emo/Goth. You got a lot of amusement from tormenting them; they were highly offended, not that they could hurt you of course."_

_Klaus' expression changes to show he is now following his friend's words. "Didn't I kill them?"_

"_No, you thought it would be more worthwhile to leave them stewing. We moved on not long after that." _

"_And you think they could be behind this?" he isn't truly convinced. _

_Nathan sees it "Well it has been centuries, they are stronger, cockier and apparently have grown some balls. I asked around and a few people had heard of a clique that appeared to have it in for you. My guess being they had some heinous plan for revenge and got wind of Caroline. And so she is now their new plan, one which seems to be working might I add." _

_Klaus ignores his snide comments "Right." He turns to walk away. _

"_Oh but that's not all!" he gets his attention again. "It wasn't easy but I think I got a location. Texas"_

"_Texas?" he raises an eyebrow._

"_Texas." Nathan nods. _

"_Texas..." he turns again. "Let's go!" _

"_Wait wait!" Nathan runs after him. "Are you sure this is best? This is what they want. Just leave her!" _

_Klaus turns, they are chest to chest, the look on his face forces Nathan to break eye contact. Nothing needs to be said. Nathan drops the idea. _

"_Okay okay. Just slow down a second. You are letting your emotions run you and you are going to make a foolish move. Sleep tonight and we will leave in the morning. You will be calmer and have more strength... you are starting to look like..." he trails off not wanting to finish verbalising his observation. _

"_Are you going to finish that thought?" the distance between them has grown. _

"_...you are self–medicating with alcohol" he takes the glass from Klaus' hands and sets is down. He doesn't say what he wanted to originally, but he thinks it best to reword it in a way less likely to result in him being beaten. "Anyone would think you are in mourning." _

"_Maybe I am." _

"_That would imply you truly care for the girl." Klaus doesn't say anything; he has just come to accept his feelings himself and can't say them out loud to anyone. Besides if her were to, the words shouldn't be meant for him, but for her. Nathan walks to the stairs. He stops half way and turns back to his ancient friend. "Love?" he needs to hear him say it, admit it. Klaus stands his ground holding an unblinking emotionless face. Giving up Nathan continues upstairs saying "A wise man once told me we should not feel and we should not care. I wonder what he would have to say about this." _

_Left standing alone Klaus loses his thoughts staring out the window. He thinks about that man, and what he would say. He realises then that he is differentiating himself as he is now and how he was then. He isn't that man anymore. He is finally being honest. _

_They leave first thing in the morning..._

_**Present**_

"Doesn't mean anything; I am exactly where I was five days ago. I still don't have her."

"Look mate, you have eternity to find her. It's only been five months." He rests on the window seat. "You should get your mind off her, distract yourself; find some other women. I bet it's like when you lose your keys or something, as soon as you stop looking they turn up."

"I need to keep trying. When I find her I am going to tell her I did nothing but try, that I didn't rest until I did. But if I find she is..." the words don't come easy "...dead...I want to know I didn't give up, that I tried to save her." He gets up and heads out the room. "And when I find the Bastard that did this he is going to wish the thought had never crossed his mind."

...

The light that fractures the room when Nathan opens the door makes Caroline shield her eyes; light doesn't come through the barricaded window. It always makes her wince and he always stands in the doorway longer than needed. He strides in arrogantly and sits in the chair that he moves right in front of her. He chucks a blood bag at her. They don't come often; he only gives them to her just before she falls unconscious; he doesn't see it as much fun if she isn't awake. She jumps on it instantly. It's gone too quickly and she squeezes at it desperate to get every millilitre. When done she hurls it back at him, still weak it barely hits his shin.

"Geez you are hungry aren't you. Aren't you going to say thank you? Where are your manners, love?" she still doesn't converse with him when she can help it. "Did you miss me? Do you want to hear about my trip?" he looks at her like he always does – as if she will reply. Then he carries on like he always does – as if she did.

"Well first off, he bought it; the bloke is desperate! So we went. I couldn't even keep up with him - in fact by the time I got there he had already killed them all. It looked a right state. Anyways, you know what that means; he is getting back to how he used to be, violent, mean, unreasonable, etc. My plan is working. Though it is taking longer than I anticipated, the way this is heading I think I might just wait for him to get over you. On second thought, that way isn't as much fun."

...

More months pass and Klaus is still as determined as ever. Papers upon papers cover tables and walls. Any enemy he has made he has noted - pretty much anyone he has met. Once or twice he has come close to giving up; but then he remembers how he has never given up on anything in the past. If he can spend centuries obsessing over a stone, he can do the same for love.

...

It has now been twenty-eight months since Klaus and Caroline have seen each other. Klaus, on the pushing of Nathan, slowly started to feed off humans four months ago. He doesn't kill them – not for lack of trying on Nathans part. Visits from Nathan are now a daily occurrence, they haven't seen each other this frequently since the 15th century, but Klaus doesn't push him away, he likes the company.

...

On a cold autumns night Nathan finally pushed Caroline over the edge. When the body was thrown before her she pounced, straight for the neck like a lioness hunting a zebra on the dry plains of Africa. When the time came to pull away she acknowledged it, she didn't however pull away. When there was nothing left only then did she pull away. But she didn't care. She didn't care for the life she had just taken.

Nathan smiles at the scene he has created, it's victorious. She relaxes back against the wall and wipes her mouth.

"Did you see him today?" she asks nearly breathless.

"I did. I don't think your questions should concern him anymore. He doesn't care for you now; he has moved on. The only women he cares about are the ones he chews on."

She looks up saddened "Oh its true. He is back on the humans." He bends down and pats her head "Seems he is forgetting all about you." She quickly turns and goes to bite him. "Hey!"

She is mean now, she has changed. Years with him has made her turn sour and bitter. It happened when she lost hope he would find her here and take her away. _'He should have come by now' _she thought; she lost her hope, and she hasn't been the same since.

...

"Today is a very special day, do you know why?" Nathan says in one of his appearances to Caroline. He only comes to bring fresh meat. She won't have anything else now, only humans – live.

"Just give me the girl!" she snaps.

He drops it within reach and speaks while she feeds.

"It has been exactly one month since your name passed Klaus' lips. Day by day you have become less of a priority. I think this is it; he doesn't want you anymore."

"Do you honestly think I care? I forgot about him a long time ago. Now take her with you when you leave, I don't want her stinking up the place." she kicks at the body.

"Do you see what this means?" he crouches to her height. "You might be able to go free soon."

Her eyes widen. "I thought you had planned for my death."

"I don't want to waste my time doing it myself and I don't want to parade you in front of Klaus."

"Afraid he won't want to do it?" her head tilts and she raises her eyebrows.

"I'm not taking any risks."

"So when do I get out of here?"

"Some time this decade, I promise."

"Years?" he picks up the body and puts it outside the door.

"What? It's not that long." He closes the door.

...

True to his word the chains are broken seven years later. Klaus still hasn't spoken of her and not long after she stopped speaking about him.

The chains have been there so long they rip from her skin. She rubs at the marks until they heal.

"Don't even bother." He holds up a finger. "I am letting you go free, don't give me reason to kill you." He can easily read the look on her face, she wants to attack. When it doesn't go away he warns her again "I am centuries older than you girl, I mean it, I will kill when provoked."

"I still don't understand why you aren't going to kill me."

"Knowing you are out there like this is very satisfying. I did good work; I don't want to ruin it. Killing you now would be pointless; he forgot about you long ago. I try not to get my hands dirty when I don't have to. I think it's safe for you to be out there now. I wonder if he would even bat an eyelid if he were to see you again."

"Let's see shall we."

"No." He grabs her upper arm. "Just walk away. You can go back to how you used to be, both of you. Just leave it be." He isn't angry, mean or sharp. The words are soft and pleading. He lets go and she leaves.

It's safe to say sixty percent of her resentment was to Klaus. Rescuing her should have been easy. He was Klaus! She feels let down and forgotten. Still she can't deny a buried part of her loves him. She has to see him one last time, to confirm what she has been told this past decade.

Standing in the garden of the house they shared for a while the sight from the patio doors doesn't prove Nathan a liar. She goes in slowly. On the floor are dozens of pieces of paper, some torn. There are still some pinned to the wall. The place is dark, dank, dusty and dead. She goes through every room. Upstairs his is first; the only thing left there is a stench of sex and blood; its old but she senses it, and it wasn't there when she was here last.

Finally she goes into the room she called hers. The door is closed and the doorknob has a layer of dust on it. It's stiff to turn and requires a hard shove to get the door open. A loud creak breaks the angry silence. It's still exactly the way she left it; the bed covers crumpled from when they left it that morning, even their clothes are still scattered across the floor. Its eerie and so silent holding the last memories she has of him.

It's the total opposite when she leaves. Things overturned, smashed, broken, torn, thrown, frayed, kicked and punched. She is breathless by the time she is done. The wounds heal on her hands but the blood leaves its own scar. Leaving she feels better having finally been able to take her anger out on something. The patio door slams behind her and she breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline has a place of her own now, extravagant on the inside and out, and as far as she could get from Klaus' house without leaving town. She convinced herself it was because she likes it; it was large and non-supernatural which meant food was easier. Her house was set on the end of a long secluded drive way, the brick was dark with age and the windows were grimy. The redecoration was black and deep purple because that is her style now. She has three vampire groupies that stick to her like parasites; young attractive males of course – Jack, Ben and Lewis.

Her new attitude is demanding, impatient, mean and careless. Nobody is an exception, if they don't like it, or it's not good enough or fast enough she will kill them or get one of the boys to do it on her behalf at least. When a package came, something for the house or clothes, the delivery men became that nights dinner.

Two months after she trashed her old room Caroline realises she is missing something. She steps out of the shower, dries and dresses. She stills whilst trying to remember. She wraps her thumb and index finger around her wrist and it hits her. The watch he gave her isn't there. Storming downstairs she is greeted by the boys waiting adjacent to the staircase, straight postured, hands held behind their back and heads high. They quickly figured out they could learn her mood by studying her steps; their speed and volume.

She wears a grey animal print high-waist skirt, a fitted black crop top that stops a couple inches below her bust; they meet just so she doesn't show any skin when standing straight. Her hair is really long now; she leaves it in its natural loose curls. Her shoes are never lower than five inches; that's how the boys know when she is coming. Two rings on her right hand and one on the left. Today she chooses a key necklace; it stops just above her cleavage.

"Have you boys seen me wearing a watch at all?"

They look at each other and shake their heads "No Caroline"

"Have you come across one around the house?"

"No Caroline"

She huffs knowing the only option of where it could be. It must have come off in her fit. She knows she can just leave it there, but she wants it.

"Right, Lewis go get my black blazer, it's in my second wardrobe. Jack go get the keys you are driving me." They move as soon as their command is given, running almost.

...

Klaus enters the old house for his annual visit. He goes back once a year every year. And every time he says it is the last and that he is going to sell it, but he can never bring himself to. Before his first foot can meet the ground on the other side of the threshold he senses something different. There is a smell lingering, someone has been in there. He doesn't know who but it isn't human so he investigates.

The door to Caroline's room isn't closed like he left it for all those years, it is shut, just not in the lock and the dust has shifted. He bursts in and the sight has him taken aback. It looks like a bomb has gone off. He checks the other rooms; they are perfect. He questions whether it was her for a moment seen as it was just that room, her room. But he talks himself out of it, he is convinced he would know if it was her, and a part of him does but he sees it as an opportunity for disappointment so pushes it away. He backs out of the room and closes the door properly. It is exactly what he did a decade ago, and the emotions of what he felt in that moment come back.

He follows the scent downstairs into the kitchen; it's where it is strongest. He concludes they must have come in that way so goes out into the garden. The scent is lost out there though, he leans against the fence. A dog on the others side starts barking at him, it makes him jump; there had never been a dog there before. He kicks at the fence to shut it up but it only make the dog get louder. It is this why he doesn't hear her coming.

Jack pulls up sharp against the kerb throwing Caroline forward in her seat. She tosses him a displeased look and he apologizes. She doesn't wait for him to open her door. He jogs to keep up with her.

"I think it will be upstairs but you look downstairs just in case."

"Are you sure it will be here?"

"Yes. I can't believe I didn't notice until now!"

"Well you have been occupied, with the house and all, I'm sure you would have sooner if..." she throws a hand up to silence him. She goes into the house ignoring the already open front door.

"It's old and sliver. Even you aren't stupid enough to miss it." They go their separate ways.

It only takes her five minutes to find it amongst the rubble. She places it back on her wrist and smiles while adjusting then angle to face her perfectly. She is glad it hasn't been broken. Before she leaves she looks at the bed, at the spot where they were sitting when he gave it to her. Her eyes travel to the floor; the parts of the dress she wore that night are visible, the coat and bag too. On the other side of the room she is aware of the dress shirt hanging off the dressing table chair. They are the only two things not damaged, her not being able to touch them still. They are exactly as she left them from when she changed that morning. But today something drives her to go over, she plucks his shirt from the seat and squeezes the material in both hands to feel it, feel him. Then she rips it, right down the centre. It is left on the floor; she even walks over it as she leaves.

Happy due to finding the watch she walks calmly, almost silent. She first walks through the living room then into the dining room. "Jack, I have..." she stops dead, even her breathing stills. She looks at him through wide eyes. It's not until he turns to face her that she believes it is him. Klaus has Jack by the neck against the wall. When he sees her he lets Jack drop to the floor. He takes a step closer to her and forces his vamp face away.

"Do you mind not breaking him, please? They aren't as easy to replace as you would think." She folds her arms and chews on the inside of her mouth. He doesn't say anything. His mouth is slightly open. She waits for him to speak. "Get up we're leaving." She barks.

Klaus turns to Jack "Do not move!" he compels.

"Hey!"

He quickly turns back to Caroline "Forgive me but I don't know where to start." He is slightly sarcastic but mostly shocked.

"How about where the hell were you?" she throws her arms out.

"How about who the hell is this bloke?" he points to Jack.

"Or did you even bother trying to find me?"

"Where have you been?"

They shout over each other.

C: "Did you bother trying to find out?"

K: "What happened?"

C: "How long did it take for you to move on?"

K: "How long have you been free?"

C: "When did you give up on me?"

K: "Why didn't you try and find me?"

C: "I asked you that first!"

K: "Were you actually taken or was it just an elaborate way to leave me?"

That one stops her midsentence.

He regrets it as soon as he says it but he can't deny the thought has occurred once or twice over the years.

"Do you honestly think that is what happened?"

"I didn't. But looking at you now, with this guy." He stops to look at Jack standing behind him. "I don't know."

"I did not leave you willingly. You could have found me if you looked hard enough."

"I tried. I really did."

"For how long?"

"Okay, the last couple of years I may not have been trying as hard. But I had exhausted all my resources. I was waiting for some new information or leads .There was nothing else I could think to do."

"If you knew the hell I was going though, you would have thought harder."

"But I didn't know"

"You should have assumed. What, did you think I was being pampered? You are supposed to be the meanest vampire out there and you didn't kill or even compel."

"I know you don't like it when I do that!"

She slowly walks to him, each foot placed perfectly in front of the one behind. His eyes watch her hips seductively sway as she moves. She stands close enough to feel him breathe on her.

"I've changed."

He tries to touch her but she walks away.

"Is that why you are wearing that?"

"Don't you like it?" she pouts. "The old Klaus would have loved it."

He slowly shakes his head "I..I don't know what is happening here."

"I'll spell it out: we...are...leaving." she exaggeratedly points towards the door. "So if you could just free my friend here we will be on our way."

"Not going to happen. I don't want you going anywhere with him."

"Fine, I'll just leave without."

She goes into Jack's pockets for the keys. Klaus touches one of her arms to stop her but she pulls away from his touch. She heads for to doorway once finding them.

"You leave and I will kill him."

She stops and faces him laughing a little. "Go ahead I don't care."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yep"

He kills him and it isn't clean. Caroline doesn't flinch. She holds her arms out to say _'See'_.

"Goodbye, Klaus."

"Caroline, wait. We are not done here. You will Stop!" he shouts.

She does stop. She lazily pivots to face him but her face is emotionless as it ever has been. She raises an eyebrow to hurry him up.

"I love you."

She stares at him for a second the shifts her weight to her other foot.

He tries to takes her hand but again she pulls away.

"Little too late." She turns and walks away with that new found perfect walk. "I wouldn't leave it too long before you clean that up, unless you want it to stain."

"Caroline" he growls. He speeds in front of her and shuts the door blocking her way.

She attempts to ignore him and open the door but he overpowers her. When he takes a step towards her she shoves him backwards into the wall. And when he regains his balance she shoves him again. They repeat this a couple more times until he has enough and grabs her arms.

"Feel better now?" he says through clenched teeth.

"No." She manages to yank herself free; it takes a few tries but she does it. She walks back and then heads for the kitchen. He follows.

"Is it wrong that I blame you?" she stands over Jacks body and stares down at him. "I honestly thought you would find me. I waited for a long time; not that I had a choice."

"I had no idea where you were." They speak calmly.

"It was right in front of you the whole time. I never took you for stupid, Klaus." She doesn't care she is walking on thin ice talking to him like this. But he knows he won't hurt her no matter how infuriating she can be.

He watched her crouch down and run a finger through Jack's pooled blood. He even cringes when she puts in her mouth to taste.

"Just tell me what I have to do or say to get the old Caroline back."

"Oh no." She stands and walks around Jack. "This is me now." She points to herself. "The old me is long gone. You lost her about...hmm...six years ago." She puts the finger back into her mouth to get any last taste of blood.

"You're on blood now as well?"

"Oh yea! I can't believe what I have missed all these years. We had a really good mailman last night." She smiles teasingly at him. "Oh come on. You know you prefer me this way." They walk towards each other. "I am just like you" she pokes his chest.

"I'm not like that anymore. Because of you."

"I thought you couldn't change? Oh and if you wouldn't refer to me and the old me as the same person, that would be great. I don't want to be associated with her." She whispers the last part.

"A beautiful, kind woman, who was right, told me it's not about changing, it's about being honest." She looks at him like she has been defeated. He takes the opportunity to feel her. His hand reaches out for her hair, brushing her face along the way, he feels the strand all the way to the end. He takes note of how the long hair suits her. He puts the hand back against his side when he is done but she still doesn't move.

He looks into her eyes "I will compel you to switch it back on if I have to"

She steps away from him smiling "Don't bother. I haven't switched it off, Klaus. I'm just mean now." She pouts again. Not giving a second glance towards Jack she leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Caroline's outfit: polyvore .com /caroline_chp/set?id=40606575**

**I have stayed up past 3 o'clock to write this! I hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think. =) **


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Caroline is relaxing back in the large squishy chair in her bedroom half way through a tub of ice cream. Lewis knocks the door and waits for permission to enter.

"What?"

He sticks his head around the door and clears his throat "There is someone at the door for you"

"You mean like a package?" she sticks another spoonful in her mouth.

"No, a man. He says his name is, Klaus." She turns to face Lewis a little surprised then rolls her eyes. "Would you like me to send him away?"

"Errm" she stands up and wipes her mouth. "Yes."

Lewis goes away and Caroline walks behind him but stops at the top of the staircase to listen.

"I am afraid Caroline is not available to speak with you at the moment, but I can see she gets a message."

Klaus walks around Lewis and stands at the bottom of the stairs "Caroline!" Lewis walks over to him and puts a hand on his chest to move him back but Klaus grabs it and twists it "Caroline come down here now before your toy becomes the message." He twists the arm more causing Lewis to yell to prove his point. She listens for a while then steps forward so she can be seen.

Half way down the stairs she stops not wanting to get too close to him. "Let him go"

He releases Lewis who retreats immediately. "You can leave us, Lewis." Klaus waits for him to disappear before speaking.

"How many of those do you have?"

"As of yesterday two."

"Are you going to come down here?" Klaus asks.

"You can hear me up here cant you?" He looks stubborn so she walks down rolling her eyes. His eyes fixate on her legs. She can easily make casual look sexy.

"If you are going to give me lecture about being bad or whatever, save your breath I don't want to hear it."

"You will thank me one day"

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you.

"Look.."

"If you insist on talking, hurry it up."

He walks up to her but she had no room to step back, "I am going get you back whether you like it or not. So a little less of the attitude will be appreciated, love." He is right in her face.

"First, you need to get that there is no more of your Caroline in here to get back. Second, you are spitting in my face." She pushes him away, hard.

It provokes him and he charges at her grabbing her by the upper arms and shakes her for a second. There is a flash of fear in her eyes. She puts her hands on his shoulders as a defence. Ben and Lewis come into the hallway to help her.

"No! Don't come any closer. I'm fine, just go back into the kitchen, both of you." They obey her. Looking back to Klaus "I don't want you killing anymore of my Toys."

"I thought you didn't care?"

"I..I don't. You're hurting me." She struggles in his grip until he releases her.

"This place reeks of blood." He inhales deeply.

She scoffs at him comment "Like you can talk."

"What does that mean?"

She moves from her cornered position, "I smelt the blood in your room when I went back there; mixed right in there with the sex. I wonder how many women it took to leave such a potent stench."

"Is that why you are so mad?"

"Tell me; how long was it before you reverted back to eating and sleeping with humans? Once you had realised I was gone or once you realised I wasn't coming back?"

"Don't talk about sleeping with other people, acting all innocent, when Bitch One and Two are in the next room."

"Even if I have slept with them, it wasn't while you were being held against your will for so long you were praying death to free you!"

"I never killed one of them."

"That means nothing to me now; you could have for I care. In fact I think it was stupid you didn't. Nathan was right I did change you for worse; you are pathetic now. Look at you; you aren't what a vampire should be."

He takes a step back confused. He thinks about her words "What did you say?"

She tries to remember her words but she struggles, making her panic. "What?" she says nervously.

"Say it again."

"I..I don't remember."

He slowly steps towards her; with every step he takes forward she takes one back.

"What!" she snaps.

"You are sounding an awful lot like an old friend of mine."

"You're talking about Nathan."

"Yep. Now why is that?"

"Well you are making it very obvious. It must be right is we are both thinking it."

"Yes, but you got it word for word."

She decided that she wasn't going to tell Klaus that it was Nathan who took her. However, now it seems like an opportunity to make him hurt, so she takes it.

"Come on, Klaus. Figure it out if you are so smart."

He doesn't allow himself to believe it the first few times he comes to the conclusion.

"No."

"Yes." She applauds him like you would a child.

She gets pleasure from the look on his face; it's angry, confused and hurt.

"I told you I was right in front of you. Every day you had to chance to realise, but for whatever reason, you didn't. Where is Nathan anyways? I have missed him." He ignores her sarcasm.

"I left him at home."

"Oh so you guys are living together? Tell me, how do you find his company, because I think he needs some improvement on his social skills."

"Perhaps I should go _talk_ to him."

"You do that." He heads for the door. "Tell him we need to catch up, it's been too long."

...

A few days later Caroline is in her new walk-in wardrobe trying on the clothes that had just been delivered. Klaus enters the room not purposely silent, but he is. He stands watching her for a while; not in a pervy way but because she looks normal. That is until she spots him and opens her mouth.

"If you wanted to watch all you had to do was ask." She winks at him.

He moves to the threshold of the wardrobe with his hands behind his back. He brings a finger to the corner of his mouth "You have a little delivery man, dear."

She swipes at the blood with her tongue, following his directions "Did I get it?" He nods. "So then, what brings me to suffer your company?" she asks throwing an item onto a pile she has accumulated. She picks up a shirt and holds it out to look at then removes the top she is wearing and puts it on.

"It seems as though Nathan has gone."

Liking the top she removes it and throws it onto the keep pile. "Please tell me you didn't come here just to tell me that." She stands before him shirtless, it's not something he is complaining about but it makes him want his Caroline back too. "You aren't going to look for him are you, because I think we both know what your record is like in that department." She looks a little smug when he tries to disguise his hurt.

"I wanted to know if you would like to talk."

She looks at him like he is ridiculous, "I think we have talked enough this week." She walks to the closet nearest him, takes out a button shirt and throws it on loose. When she walks past him he takes her forearm to stop her. "No. I wanted to know if you would like to talk about..what...happened?"

She reads his face carefully and he is serious. She looks as though, for a second, like she might take him up on it. He sees it when she thinks back to being there, it is easy to read. It's gone when she blinks. "I don't need therapy; especially from you." She walks from his grip into her room.

"Fine, I will leave you to your life then, shall I?" She just stares at him after realising she can't say she does want him to stay.

Sensing he is just about to leave she quickly pitches "So you are just going to give up again, that easy?" she raises her eyebrows.

"You don't want my help this time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just for the sakes of it; an outfit for Caroline in the first scene. Don't forget to remove the spaces.**

**polyvore .com /caroline_chp_10/set?id=40658304**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading! =) **


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks later...

Caroline is pacing, through the hallway, around the sofa in the living room, circling the dining table. Each time she comes through the kitchen Ben and Lewis exchange a look; both telling the other to do something but both refusing. In the end it is Ben who goes after her, only after losing rock, paper and scissors 3 – 2.

He follows her into the living room, gulps and asks "Caroline...Are you okay? You have been pacing all day."

She swings round to face him "I think I might go out. Did you do all the ironing I told you to do?"

"I did. All the items are hung up and ready to be worn."

"Good. I'm going to go change." She jogs past him and up the upstairs.

An hour later she comes back down stairs. She is wearing leather trousers and a loose fitting sheer shirt; it allows her bra to be seen through it. Her shoes are purple to match the purple in the lace bra. After changing six times this is the outfit she settled upon. Her only accessory is Klaus' watch.

"Right boys, I'm leaving."

They come in from the living room and await their orders. "Shall one of us be driving you?"

"No, I will be going alone." Ben digs in his pocket and pulls out the keys.

Taking them from him she opens the front door and steps out "I don't know when I will be back."

...

As she walks down the path the sound of her heels clicking on the concrete announces her arrival. She lets herself in. He comes into sight through the dining area and she walks further in to sit on the back of the sofa.

"I see you aren't leaving much to the imagination today."

"Do you like it? I made the effort just for you." Her smile is sarcastic.

"Oh I'm flattered, love." He places a hand over his heart. He stands at the other end of the sofa; it leaves two metres distance between them.

"I thought you had moved on."

"Now that I know you aren't dead I find it easier to live here."

She swings her feet kicking the back of the sofa. Klaus watches her for moment.

"Why are you here, Caroline?"

"What, you can drop in on me but I can't do the same to you?" she struggles to make eye contact with him.

"Caroline?" his voice is stern this time, demanding the truth.

"I haven't seen you for a while now."

"I told you I was leaving you to your life."

"I know, I didn't think you meant it." She mumbles while looking at her moving feet.

"You missed me."

"No!" her head shoots up to look at him.

"I know you still care."

"No."

"Yes." He walks towards her "It's the reason you came back here to find that watch and..." he grabs her hand and roughly pulls her sleeve up "...it's the reason you are wearing it now."

She looks at the watch but her eyes drift upwards to where his hand still holds hers. Her eyes start to water, when she feels it she doesn't bother to try and stop liquid breaking past the lid. When a tear hits her knee he realises that she is crying. He takes a step forward and runs a hand through her hair.

"Love..." he whispers.

She wipes her eyes but can't bring herself to look up at him. She leans forward a little and rests her forehead on his stomach. They stay like that until she calms down. When she pulls back he speeds off to fetch a tissue, it makes her chuckle when he gives it to her.

He sits beside her and puts an arm around her back. "I knew you would come."

She looks over to him curious to how he could be so sure. "How?"

"Because, like I said earlier, I know you still care."

"But how could you have known that? I was so mean."

"You wouldn't have tried to hurt me so much if you hadn't." On reflection she sees he has a point.

She nods in agreement with him "I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Don't be. I deserved every word." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So are we even now?" she asks hopefully.

"No." She starts to panic in her head. "Your actions were justified...mine weren't. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

She shakes her head "Klaus... shut up."

"I mean it, Caroline." He stands up and takes a step away.

She grabs his arm and pulls him back. She stands in front of him "No..._I _mean it, shut up." she places a hand on the side of his neck and pull him closer so she can kiss him.

...

The next morning his arms are wrapped around her when she wakes. She snuggles back into him more; the movement stirs him. He puts a kiss into her hair and holds her tighter. They stay there for a few minutes.

"Shall we get up?"

"Promise you won't go out for orange juice?"

"I promise, love." He strokes her arm reassuringly.

They get out and go downstairs.

"I don't know about you, love, but I am starved." He goes into the cupboard and brings cereal out.

"Oh, you're still eating human food." She is little shocked; she thought he would have gone back to blood in her absence.

"I never stopped. You showed me what I was missing."

He slides a bowl to her. She looks at it then takes a mouthful. She chews slowly and uninterested. She is hungry; she wants a human for her breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Caroline's outfit as described: **

**polyvore .com /caroline_chp_11/set?id=40944151**


	12. Chapter 12

It took a while, 57 years to be specific, but Caroline is back off the humans 100%.

For the first nine months after they got back together Klaus didn't take notice of her frequent unexplained disappearances. Neither did he notice the faint smell of blood that clung to her when she came back. One day she returned home with blood soaked into her sleeve, this is what gave her away in the end. Straight away he got to work fixing her to how she used to be; he knew the Caroline he loved wouldn't want to kill humans; it was just that the blood was too strong – controlling.

First he directed how frequent she could go out. Month by month he slowly constricted her blood intake. The next step was to stop her from killing her victims. She accelerated quite quickly in this part, _she_ liked having the control. After that it was blood bags. Then it was back onto her animal diet. She even tried not to kill them if she could. Now she tries to avoid them all together.

Quite understandably she was very reluctant to play along in the beginning, but she trusted him. She trusted that he was helping and that he was right. She sees it now; how much she had changed and she is forever grateful. She finally feels like herself again and she has never felt better; especially with him by her side.

During the third step of the plan they moved. She couldn't be surrounded by food when she was hungrier than ever. He took them to an isolated place. A little village was near, about ten minutes by foot, and their neighbours were barely in eyesight. The house was big, built in the 1900s – the decor was inspired by that too, which is one of the reasons he brought it; it made he feel a little younger. The dense forest out back hugged their home into seclusion and it was also a convenient fast food restaurant for Caroline.

Her favourite part is when her side of the world turns to dark and she gets to see the stars slowly return from hiding behind the daylight. Here they can be seen in their true glory. She has never seen so many before. They remind her of her immortality; as the universe ages she will slowly watch the constellations change to form different shapes over thousands of years. A star doesn't live forever, they are amongst the most powerful, magnificent things out there and even they have their time to die. She can't help but feel she is cheating the cosmos a little. Should her time come, she hopes it is as immense, as bright and with as big as a bang - Caroline doesn't do things lightly.

She already has it planned; for their 100th anniversary he is taking her to the southern hemisphere so she can see the night sky there. She just needs to remember to tell him of this plan. 100 years, she doesn't believe it sometimes, she is going to be with him for that long, and longer after that. All that time with one man. "He must be something special." she knows is what her Grandmother would say, "If a man can put up with you for that long, for goodness sake, Care-bear, hold on for dear life!"

He is doing his part as the man. Doing things it is though men should do. Fixing the things around the house, forgetting most of their anniversaries, etc. Except one thing that is; every now and when he thinks how human their lives are, sometimes his mind slips to how there is one thing he can't do; to give her a child. Not that she can have one anyway, but he still blames himself. He has thought about it, their options. 1) Witchcraft: not too keen on the idea of what would come out of her; wolf, vamp, both. Whichever, he is not willing to put her at risk and it seems it would be unfair to the child. Similar con to option 2) adoption: bringing a human child into a world of vampires, sure they could play human for a few decades but they wouldn't be able to avoid the questions forever. Then what would they do? Turn the person into one of them, the alterative being watching him grow old and eventually die. And you know they will then feel guilt for not turning him all those years ago.

So he just leaves it, saying nothing. Neither does she; maybe she doesn't want that, but he doesn't know. Mostly he is too afraid to ask.

Conversations have, however, turned to marriage. The sparkling ring is now sitting on her finger and waiting to be accompanied by the marriage band. In an unusual twist of events he wears an engagement ring as well as her. She insisted saying if she were to have one then why shouldn't he.

For now though, he is happy, and so is she. As for the future, it can't be foreseen. But Caroline wants her happy ever after and she is sure as heck going to try her hardest to make it happen.

So, with it being Caroline and all, I am sure their ending will be one of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of the road for She's The Gift That Keeps On Giving; I think they have had their drama and there is no use in dragging it out. If you want more drama I could always write more. (If you guys have any stories plots you want to read then let me know and I will give it a crack!) **

**Speaking of more, I have been writing another story over the past week or so, hence my lack of uploads on all my stories, that and of course Christmas. Speaking of which I hope all you guys who celebrate it had a great one! Back to point this story is a Bonnie/Alaric. Would you be interested? Please let me know =D I have just broken into my 15****th**** word document page for it so far - so I pray you will be. **

**And I wish you all a safe and happy New Year! =) **


End file.
